


All Bets Off

by kaitchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, attempted dirty talk, basically my excuse to write shameless mikorin pwp, this wasn't supposed to be more than 3 sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitchi/pseuds/kaitchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bend over.”</p><p>It was silent — barely a whisper — but most certainly a demand. As much as Rin wants to throw back a snarky rebuttal, he knows it’s useless when he’s dressed in not-so-conservative maid attire with matching lacey headgear to boot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bets Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a 3-sentence smut thing that I wanted to write in lieu of not having a tablet for a week to draw out my tmi kinks. THEN IT TURNED INTO THIS ABOMINATION AND NOW I CANT GO BACK.
> 
> Dedicated to thunderdownongreenside@tumblr and the wonderful MikoRin fandom!

“Bend over.”

 

It was silent — barely a whisper — but most certainly a demand. As much as he wants to throw back a snarky rebuttal, Rin knows it’s useless when he’s dressed in not-so-conservative maid attire with matching lacey headgear to boot.

 

He reluctantly complies and bends forward to prop his arms against the wall in front of him, backside sticking out high enough for the frilly maid skirt to ride up and reveal the sheer black tights covering his ass along with the dainty pink thong riding his cheeks. Embarrassed by how ridiculous and vulnerable he must have looked, Rin shamefully buries his head into his forearms. How the hell did he even agree to this proposition in the first place?

 

Oh, right.

 

 _That fucking bet._

 

It was all because of that bet. A fucking dumb bet that, as humiliating as the consequences were, put Rin's pride as a swimmer on the line and he would be _damned_ if he was going to back down to—

 

Rin's heart jumps when he feels a pair of hands move inside the dress to settle on his bare waist. He knew it was coming, but the sudden touch still startled him.

 

The hands gently squeeze Rin's sides before moving downwards, thumbs briefly grazing the hem of his tights. Rin feels those same hands sliding over to his thighs — _up and down, up and down_ — so many times until he finds himself growing hard and unexpectedly wiggling his bottom for more. 

_Shit._ His breath hitches when he realizes his mistake and he hopes to all the gods in the world that his moment of weakness goes unnoticed.

 

But no such luck. The hands that casually play with Rin’s thighs move back up to settle on his hips, and its thumbs gently sweep over the satin texture of the tights before resolving to knead into the soft mounds of Rin’s ass.

 

 _Clockwise, counter-clockwise, in, and out_ — several rhythmic motions that completely shatter Rin’s resolve and elicit brazen moans for more.

 

“You like that, don’t you?”

 

Rin nods unabashedly, face turning towards the source of the teasing voice.

 

Hazy magenta meets predatory vermillion, and Rin knows there's no way out of this now when his captain launches forward and steals a hot and breathy kiss from him. It's a battle of meshed lips and dueling tongues that vaguely reminds Rin of their earlier battle underwater. 

 

As they break apart gasping for air Mikoshiba returns to kneading Rin’s ass with renewed vigor, stretching the cheeks out to its extremities and pushing them back together. It isn't until he hears the first rip of fabric that he halts in curiosity. Rin responds with a low whine because _god damn it he kind of liked those tights_.

 

Ignoring Rin's annoyance, Mikoshiba tears the fragile material apart and pushes the shaft of his erect dick against the cleft of Rin’s ass. The Samezuka captain remains still for a moment to take in the erotic view of his junior's ass spread around the girth of his cock before rutting against the thin fabric of Rin's thong.

 

Rin gasps at the friction, his moans rolling out freely and shamelessly. Several thrusts later, however, Rin finds himself becoming irritable and impatient. The pleasure was all very fine and dandy, but _fuck_ the teasing was really getting to him. Also his own dick was hard and confined to the goddamn thong so that was a problem, too.

 

“Nngh, hurry up…”

 

Once the words leave his mouth Rin immediately regrets them.

 

All activity comes to a halt when Mikoshiba pulls his dick away from Rin and withdraws his hands from his waist. Rin turns his head around to see his captain’s arms crossed and face scrunch into a scowl, albeit still hard as a rock.

 

_"What was that?”_

 

Rin thinks the question’s meant to be rhetorical, but knowing Mikoshiba and the situation they’re in he realizes he’s supposed to address the question with a specific answer.

 

“P-please…”

 

Mikoshiba replies with a smirk, but his arms remain crossed.

 

“Try again.”

 

Rin bites his bottom lip and turns beet red at the thought of giving Mikoshiba the  _correct_  answer. _Out of all the fucking times to be shy._

For a moment he considers backing out of this whole ordeal — save his negligible dignity while he still could. But then he knows a part of him wants this, wants Mikoshiba, wants to  _do_  this for Mikoshiba because the thought of submitting himself to his captain turned him on so much and  _god why did he have to like the frustrating ones._

 

After settling the dispute within his inner monologue Rin decides to forgo his pride and moves one hand to his ass, spreading both his cheeks apart with his index and middle finger and inviting Mikoshiba to an exclusive front view of his stretched hole, pink and puckered and barely covered by the thin line of his thong.

 

“Please,  _Master…_ ” Rin whines.

 

Mikoshiba shakes his head in disapproval.

 

“You’re gonna have to be more specific than that, Matsuoka.” He runs his index finger through the cleft of Rin's ass, grazing his twitching hole and skirting over his balls and perineum.

 

Rin shivers. At this point just the bare touch of anything on his hole threatens climax, and damn the day he cums by just teasing alone.

 

Well that settles it. _Fuck dignity_ , he needed to cum.

 

“Please, Master,  _I want you to fuck my slutty hole with your large cock_.” Rin knows he’s awful at dirty talk and that he’s probably going to regret saying those words tomorrow, but he hopes this is enough to finally get his shitty captain to stop being a fucking tease and actually  _do something._

 

_“Shit.”_

 

Mikoshiba balks at the brazen dirty talk but  _damn that was hot_  and completely unexpected from his junior. He needs no further bidding as he rolls a lubricated condom over his dick, moves the fabric of the thong away from Rin’s hole, and pushes the head of his cock into Rin.

 

 _Fuck_ , no matter how many times they’ve done it the stretch of penetration never feels easier and Rin finds himself squeezing his eyes shut to endure the sting.

 

Mikoshiba notices his junior's discomfort and bends his head to kiss a trail down from Rin’s neck to the curved spine exposed by the open back of the maid outfit. His thumbs simultaneously knead gentle circles around the back of Rin’s waist, trying to alleviate the pain of entering with minimal preparation anyway he could.

 

Soon, inch by inch, Rin feels himself being completely filled by his captain — the fullness of penetration coming to its peak when he feels Mikoshiba’s pelvis pressed against his ass and the man sighing in relief. It’s incredibly warm and tight inside Rin and Mikoshiba can never get used to this kind of mind-numbing pleasure. They both remain still for a while until Rin pushes his ass back slightly, signaling that he’s ready for Mikoshiba to move.

 

His captain complies by pulling out of Rin’s ass until only the head of his cock remains buried, drawing out a breathy moan from the man in front of him. Immediately after he pulls out Mikoshiba pushes himself right back in, the force alone buckling Rin’s knees and knocking the breath out of his lungs.

 

Mikoshiba picks ups a steady rhythm with his thrusts, starting off shallow and slow and then gradually moving deep and fast. He times his movements to Rin’s gasps and groans, picking up speed as Rin’s breaths becomes more desperate and frantic. Rin's walls clench tightly around his captain’s shaft, greedily taking in Mikoshiba’s girth as much as it can. Like it matters at this point, but Rin also notices his dick had been freed confines of the thong and was being pumped in tandem with the thrusts behind him.

 

The combination of being filled and touched sends Rin nearly off the edge as his vision begins to blur amidst the haze of surging pleasure.

 

“M _-more, Master…_!”

 

Mikoshiba briefly forgets the established dynamic between them when the title makes him even harder inside Rin. He responds with gusto by pistoning in and out of his junior until one particular thrust brings out an unnaturally high-pitched moan from the redhead.

 

“T-There! Fuck me there, Master!”

 

A bolt of searing pleasure runs straight through Rin as Mikoshiba takes note of his response and begins to intentionally thrust against his prostrate — in and out so many times until Rin crumbles into a hot mess and finds his waist being supported by Mikoshiba’s arm. Rin manages to twist himself and bring Mikoshiba in for another messy kiss as the two near climax.

 

After several more successive thrusts Rin cums first, semen soiling his ripped tights and parts of his maid apron. Mikoshiba gives one last thrust before completely pulling out and taking off the condom. He pumps his cock a few more times before grunting in climax and painting Rin’s hole and ass with thick strings of cum. The sight itself is erotic and fucking sexy and dammit he wants to go another round but Mikoshiba knows his boyfriend is tired and boneless and will probably kill him the next day if he tries to do anything more.

 

Instead Mikoshiba scoops up Rin bridal style, feeling him settling comfortably and drifting off to sleep within his arms. He carries Rin back to his bed, stripping him out of his maid outfit and running a washcloth along his thighs and ass. He gives one of the cheeks a hard squeeze before heading to the bathroom to shower.

 

Right before he enters the bathroom he hears Rin murmuring behind him.

 

_“I’m never racing against you again.”_

 

Mikoshiba turns around and smirks.

 

“Go to bed, Princess.”

 

Rin huffs drowsily in indignation and buries himself within his captain’s sheets.


End file.
